


It's hard to keep you a secret

by KillThemWithCandy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Somnophilia, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillThemWithCandy/pseuds/KillThemWithCandy
Summary: Genji Shimada is a co-owner of Shimada Security. Tekhartha Zenyatta is a travelling monk hoping to bring peace to the world. As far as anyone else knows, Genji is nothing more than Zenyatta's newest student.





	1. Handjobs, public sex. frottage

**Author's Note:**

> The first porn I posted wasn't Genyatta and honestly that should be a crime punishable by crime. 
> 
> Chapters will probably vary in length, but they'll go in sequential order.

Zenyatta was incredibly grateful for Genji’s kindness. The rich businessman had rescued him from too many situations that would have potentially ended very badly for him and asked for nothing but his company in return. His kind heart and gentle soul attracted Zenyatta in such a strong pull he could hardly resist.

His handsome face didn’t hurt, either.

Genji insisted on buying him things and keeping him in his penthouse apartment. He couldn’t argue much, Genji wasn’t trying to stop him from his mission of spreading the word of equality and love to the city. 

They kept their relationship private, not wanting it to interfere with their individual missions because of bad rumors. Zenyatta didn’t love Genji for his money, and Genji didn’t simply pity Zenyatta for his poverty, but the media wouldn’t see it that way.

So they interacted privately. The media did know about their friendship, advertising that the owner of the newest branch of Shimada Security had been taken under the wing of a Shambali monk, but that was as far as it went.

They walked a delicate line to keep their peace.

Which made this all the more scandalous.

Zenyatta had only meant to meet Genji after work as a surprise, a gentle reminder of how much he adored to be in his lover’s presence. Genji had barely moved them from the sight of the security cameras before pressing Zenyatta against a wall and kissing him senseless, fingers easily finding the sensitive spots in his spine to make him melt.

He didn’t resist Genji turning him around, slotting up behind him to grind against him. He didn’t resist the hand sneaking past his belt into his pants to toy with the seams of his modesty panel. He certainly didn’t resist the way Genji’s teeth found the wires at the back of his neck, sending sparks down his spine.

“I missed you so much today.” Genji growled, “I had such a hard time not telling off some of my clients for the way they spoke about omnics. ‘Can’t love’ my ass, there’s no one more loving than you.” He brushed his fingers against the nodes in Zenyatta’s thighs, grinning as his omnic whimpered, “So beautiful and responsive, and so very alive.”

“Genji-“ Zenyatta couldn’t get much out, assaulted by too many sensations. Genji finally released the lock on his modesty panel- he always liked to do it himself- and wrapped his hand around Zenyatta’s cock, unmoving, just holding.

“So beautiful. Look at you, unraveling for me. So true, so wonderful, so alive.”

“Genji, please-“ He whined and bucked his hips into Genji’s hand. He’d heard Genji complain about anti-omnic customers before, though usually over dinner or after phone calls, and never full of this kind of intensity.

They certainly had never risked exposure like this, either. This area wasn’t private, just barely away from the security cameras reach, open to anyone who cared to look. Really, if a few of Genji’s own employees looked out their windows, they’d definitely be caught and exposed-

“Oh, Genji!” The hand on his cock finally moved, his pace matching the frantic rutting against his back. He gripped at the wall he leaned against, his fans whirring as his temperature spiked. Teeth scraped against his neck, his shoulders, sending jolts of sensation through him.

“I love you, Zenyatta. I love you and I have never been more secure in knowing someone loved me in return.” His voice was rough, but so sincere, and it made Zenyatta’s core burn.

“I love you- I love you, Genji.” He was completely overwhelmed by Genji; his touch, his words, everything was so intense and made him feel so loved and beautiful.

“I’m going to take you home and fuck you until your batteries die.”

Just the thought of finally getting Genji inside him had him tensing, so close. He could feel Genji, rutting against him, cock fucking against his wiring, probably a complete mess of his pants.

Genji’s hand slid down and he pressed the flat of four fingers against his valve, the tips of two just barely slipping in. Zenyatta’s synth popped as he forced his voice down as he came, his whole body trembling as he spilled over Genji’s fingers.

He must not have been quiet enough, because a few moments later they both froze, a voice raising up calling, “Hey, who’s out there? This is private property!”

Genji huffed, “No it isn’t.”

Zenyatta gave a quiet chuckle and slowly straightened himself. Or, he tried to, but Genji pulled him close, grinding his still hard cock against Zenyatta’s pants.

“Oh no you don’t.” Genji leaned in and nipped at his wires, “Just stay quiet and we’ll be fine.”

  
  



	2. Orgasm denial, shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is not happy about Genji's recent decisions.

“Genji Shimada.”

Genji winced at the tone of Zenyatta’s voice. He’d tried to hurry off to shower as soon as they got home, but he knew that tone and if he ran away it would only be worse in the end. 

“Yes, my darling light?” He looked back at Zenyatta, still disheveled from their little romp, his belts loose and pants only being held up by some miracle of the Iris. 

“You are insatiable!” Zenyatta huffed, “I cant believe you almost got us caught!”

“I mean, technically-“

Technically he’d shoved half his hand into Zenyatta’s valve specifically so that he could hear him scream, which had gotten a couple of the guards to start searching the area and they’d had to run to the parking garage to make their escape. 

“Go take your shower, then come to bed.” Zenyatta commanded him and he hurried to obey. 

Even after their little escapade, peeling away his work suit felt like lifting weight off of his body. He groaned as his shoulder protested pulling off the jacket and winced as he touched the mess of his groin from rutting against Zenyatta like a teenager. In hindsight, it was a stupid move, but he’d spent his whole day in meetings and on the phone with his most anti-omnic clients and their words set a fire in his chest, especially one thing they all came back to in their hateful rants. 

_ “They can’t feel love” _

Hot water burned his skin as he showered. He would love nothing more than to preach his love of the omnic people and drop these clients, but his branch of Shimada Security was still new and relied on big clients like these to stay afloat. He refused to let his first venture away from the safety of Hanamura end in failure, and once he got his feet here he would announce to the whole world his stance on omnic relations and gladly tell his bigoted clients to kiss his ass. 

He left the shower with a smile, haphazardly toweling off, not bothering with covering himself as he walked back into the master bedroom. Zenyatta was waiting for him, glancing at a book from their shelf. 

“Whatcha got there?”

Zenyatta didn’t look up, “Your punishment. Go stand by the bed.”

“Oh, I love it when you get bossy.” He did as he was told, though his steps faltered when he realized what Zenyatta had laid out for them on the bed. 

Zenyatta was going to tie him up. 

They’d used the soft, golden ropes before, though they’d never actually gone further than simply practicing how to use them. They’d both been careful about keeping each other safe and had dedicated a couple afternoons each to learning the art. the furthest they’d gone with them was some heavy petting before one of them could no longer resist the urge to crack a joke, usually pertaining to their mutual friend Jesse McCree. 

Zenyatta pressed up behind him, leaning his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, “Get your jokes out now because I intend to have a full session with you.”

Genji groaned and grinned, “Hogtie me, cowboy, this bronco’s ready to ride.”

Zenyatta couldn’t help but laugh. Genji’s Texan accent was absolutely atrocious and he accompanied it with heavy eyebrow wiggling and that grin that always made his core bloom with love. 

“So how much trouble am I in?” 

Zenyatta hummed, “You told me you were going to fuck me until my batteries died when we came home and I’m holding you to that promise.”

A shiver ran down Genji’s spine and heat pooled low in his belly. 

They worked together, movements gentle and slow as Zenyatta strung Genji up in the golden ropes, testing their give, making sure the knots wouldn’t dig into his skin or chafe too much. He laid Genji out, arms trapped above his head, legs spread wide, and admired his work. The ropes perfectly framed his chest, accented the swirl of his tattoo where it disappeared over his shoulder, framed his stiffening cock and balls. Had he a mouth, he would smile at the piece of art he’d made of his boyfriend. 

“Everything feel okay?”

Genji nodded, “Feels perfect. Nothing’s pinching or rubbing weird.” To check, he wiggled around a bit and tested the rope’s limits, “Yeah, we’re all good. Color’s green.”

”Fantastic.” Zenyatta went to their bedside table and grabbed the last of their supplies, making certain to show Genji, “Now, this is a punishment, so you won’t be allowed to cum unless I let you. However, I am not cruel. I have a test for you. I’m going to ride you until I’m tired and you’re going to keep track of how many times I cum. If you can tell me the right number when I ask, I’ll let you finish. If you answer incorrectly, you will not.”

Genji groaned and rolled his hips, “Anything for you. Fuck, you’re so hot like this.”

Zenyatta chuckled and reached over, gently sliding the lubricated cock ring over Genji’s shaft until it sat snuggly at the base. He stepped away to admire the sight before slowly stripping away his clothes, carefully folding them aside. He recognized the look in Genji’s eyes as he climbed on top of his hips, the look of hunger and the desire to touch. 

“Are you ready, my Genji?”

Genji nodded.

 

  
Genji strained against the ropes, breathing heavily, trying desperately to focus on anything but the feeling of Zenyatta’s slick- so fucking slick- valve on his cock. He had to keep his count if he wanted to cum and he already wasn’t sure if his number was right. He watched Zenyatta’s hips roll, watched him fuck himself on his cock, watched him take his own pleasure with no care for Genji’s own, and he loved it. Never had anyone treated him like this before and he wanted it so much more after this. 

“Genji!” Oh, and the sounds Zenyatta made like this, purposefully draining himself. The way his synth crackled and his internal processors whirred, the way he trembled through his pleasure, everything about him was more beautiful than anything he’d ever witnessed before. 

“Genji.” Zenyatta pressed his hands against Genji’s chest, drawing his attention as they locked eyes, “Your number.”

He had no idea. He knew he counted two in the beginning, but somewhere in there he’d lost his hold on time and space and anything that wasn’t Zenyatta’s valve clenched on his cock. Based on experience, the number could get pretty high, but he had no idea where Zenyatta’s battery had been when they’d started. 

All he could do was estimate. 

“S-seven?”

Zenyatta slowed the grind of his hips and made a small noise, “Oh, my Genji.” He reached up and cupped his cheek, “I wanted so badly to finally feel you cum inside me. Another time, perhaps.”

Genji groaned and let his head fall back. He’d gotten it wrong. He’d gotten it wrong and Zenyatta sounded so disappointed. 

He’d just have to make it up to him. 

He focused on his breathing, whimpering as Zenyatta pulled off of him, trying not to think about how desperate he was to cum, how badly he wanted to fuck Zenyatta into the mattress and finally reach his peak.

He knew this was a possible outcome and he accepted the rules and he wouldn’t break them.  “I’m going to start untying you.”

“No, wait.” He said, “Give.... give me a minute. If you touch me too much right now I’m gonna lose my mind.” He let out a huff of a laugh and Zenyatta nodded, sitting close.

“At least let me drop your hands and feet.”

That he allowed. He laid sprawled on the bed, trying to focus the blood in his dick to go somewhere, anywhere else. 

“Are you alright, my Genji?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I just don’t wanna break the rules. You said I can’t cum, so I’m trying to calm down.”

Zenyatta hesitated a moment before all the tension in his body melted, “Oh. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Run me a bath? I feel like if I even look at you too long I’m gonna break. I’ll be okay.”

Zenyatta nodded and slid a hand through Genji’s hair, “Anything for you, my dearest. You’ve been so good for me. I’ll draw your bath and then come undo your ropes.”

“I love you.” 

A spark of omnic energy touched his temple, a sensation that was so entirely unique to Zenyatta, “And I love you, too, my Genji.”   


  
  



	3. Somno, creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets a little revenge

The bath was nice, for sure, and the oils Zenyatta had added to the water and the bath bomb he let fizzle in were certainly a big help in calming down and getting his dick to soften, but climbing back into bed with Zenyatta reversed that entirely. 

He woke before the sun did, the barest beginnings of a sunrise starting to color the night sky. Zenyatta laid against him, curled up just as he had been when he’d powered down to recharge after their exhausting night. 

Just the thought of it made his blood rush south. He pulled himself from bed to use the bathroom, hoping to dissuade himself from thinking on such things, but it didn’t. He came back to bed and sat on the edge, watching Zenyatta. He didn’t move in his sleep, his array’s dim lights the only indication he was even alive.    
He reached out to pull the blankets back up to cover his love but paused and instead pulled them away, revealing his thin frame. Just the sight of his waist had Genji’s mouth watering. He removed the blanket completely, taking in the sight of the piece of art that was Zenyatta’s body. 

His eyes trailed over the seam of his modesty panel and the small latches he’d become an expert at undoing. He remembered the way Zenyatta had ridden him, had fucked himself silly, how sad he’d sounded when Genji had gotten his number wrong. 

He wondered how far off he’d been. 

Hunger sat low in his belly, disturbing the peace of the shorts he was wearing. He closed his eyes and took a breath, not wanting to break Zenyatta’s rules-

Except the scene was long over. 

Zenyatta had told him he’d been forgiven for his little stunt during his bath and had cared for him after everything was done. 

A grin spread over his face and he let his eyes drag over Zenyatta’s body again. 

He worked slowly, moving Zenyatta onto his stomach, making sure he would be comfortable. He pulled his hips up a bit, propping them up on a couple of pillows, before clicking the latches to open his modesty panel. 

His mouth instantly watered at the sight of him. His cock lay trapped by the pillows, no doubt going to ruin them in a few minutes, and the dull blue color of his valve practically begged for him to touch, and who was he to deny?

 

Even in his excitement, he’d gone slow, gently fingering him open, giving in to his need to put his mouth on him, licking apart his folds. He grinned wide as the interface came online and started leaking lubricant despite Zenyatta himself still being asleep. 

He took his time sliding into the warmth of his valve, making sure not to jostle his darling too much. Slow, steady thrusts didn’t even shake the bed, but they were enough to have him breathing heavy. After the night before, he knew he wouldn’t need much before he came. 

“Zenyatta.” He whispered, leaning in close, “My darling, my light, my love, wake up.” He smiled as Zenyatta started to wake, “There you are.” He gave a couple of rough thrusts and suddenly Zenyatta was completely online, gasping and grabbing the blankets beneath him. 

“Gen- Genji?” He groaned, “Too impatient to wait for me?”

Genji couldn’t manage a response, too focused on chasing his pleasure. Zenyatta whined, arching his back as Genji clung to his hips, fingers digging into the seam of metal, jolts of pleasure running up his spine with every thrust. 

Genji dove in to bite at the exposed wires in Zenyatta’s neck, groaning as he finally came, burying himself inside to make a mess of his insides. 

Zenyatta cried out through his own orgasm, synth popping a couple times. 

They laid there for a moment, Genji’s heavy breathing the only thing filling the space. Slowly, Genji pulled out from Zenyatta’s valve, watching the stickiness of his cum cling to him. Zenyatta groaned as fingers slipped into him, pushing everything back inside. 

“Perhaps I should deny you more often if I get to wake up like this after.”

Genji grinned and leaned in to press kisses to Zenyatta’s faceplate. He glanced to the clock on the bedside table. They still had another two hours before he had to start getting ready for work, that was more than enough time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I'm getting sick so I don't have tons of time to write in between coughing, sneezing, and sleeping.


End file.
